


The Scientist

by Liza1031



Series: Harringrove One-Shots [124]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Birth, Breastfeeding, Family Fluff, Harrington-Hargrove Child(ren), Harrington-Hargrove Family, Husbands, Kid Fic, Love, M/M, Male Lactation, Marriage, Mpreg, Parents Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington, Pregnant Steve Harrington, Sick Fic, labor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 17:39:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29405643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liza1031/pseuds/Liza1031
Summary: Steve goes into labor while one of his son’s is sick.One-shot based on the song The Scientist from Glee.
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington
Series: Harringrove One-Shots [124]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1987054
Comments: 5
Kudos: 4





	The Scientist

**Author's Note:**

> This is a rewrite from an old work that I've uploaded in the past so some different names may appear. If you see any, kindly let me know. Thanks <3

•Steve•

Billy Hargrove...the man of my dreams, and the father of my children and unborn child. The day I met him I knew I loved him so much. And the day I got to marry him was even better. I never knew what love meant until I was introduced to him. I knew he was the one for me. His dreamy smile, those sandy blonde curls, ocean blue eyes, and tanned skin, all this fits around his special personality. A personality that doesn't come easy to many people.

Now here we are, fifteen years later. Married, have three kids and another on the way. This is what I've always wanted and what he has always wanted. I'm lucky I get to share this life with the man I love.

We have all boys. Tate, Leighton  **(lay-ton)** , and Gray.

The next baby is a girl and I'm so excited to finally have a daughter. We're gonna name her Lydia, Lydia Harrington-Hargrove.

Baby Lydia Sloan, I can't wait for her to be here already. One, because I just want to hold her and never let her go. Two, because she's always stretching around in there and makes me sore. I love being able to keep her safe inside me. Her kicks are also nice to feel though. Letting her mama know how she's doing there.

I remember being pregnant with Leighton, I was so miserable. I hated everything and nothing ever made me happy, but Billy didn't leave me or Tate. He stuck with us because he cares about us and that's when I knew I met the perfect guy.

But I have my three boys who are the best kids anyone could ever ask for. We raised them right and they make Billy and I love being parents to them.

I snapped out of my thoughts and forgot I was sitting at the table eating dinner with my family.

"Mom? You okay?" Tate asked. He always looks out for me. 

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just thinking." I said sending a smile his way. 

"Okay." He smiled back.

"Mommy!" Grey got my attention. 

"Yes baby?" 

"Can I have some more juice?" He asked, holding up his glass.

"Of course. Billy, can you go get the apple juice for me please?" I asked. He got up from the table and returned with the bottle of juice. I filled Grey's cup and handed it to him. "Here you go bubba." 

"Thank you." He squealed. 

"You're very welcome." I said smiling at how cute he was.

Leighton was quiet tonight. Which is odd because he always has something to say. "Leigh, you okay baby?" I asked. 

"Yeah. I just don't feel well." He said putting his fork down. He looked a little flushed.

"What's wrong honey?" I asked. 

"I don't know, I just feel sick all of the sudden." He said.

I leaned over and felt his forehead, he was hot. "You're burning up! How long have you felt like this?" I asked, trying to get out of my chair. I failed since my belly was so big it made it difficult for me to get up and tend to my baby.

"Since I got home from school." He said.

"Aww, well I wish you would've told me or daddy at least. Come with me to the bathroom. I'll give you some medicine and a glass of cold water to break that fever. Then let you rest a bit." I said holding out my hand for him to grab on to.

I waddled to the bathroom with my nine year old by my side and gave him some children's Motrin. I then went back to the kitchen and got him a glass of ice water while he went to his room. I also grabbed a cool rag to put on his forehead. I worked my way up to his room and saw him sitting up in his bed with the tv on. "Here baby. Drink some of this and put this on your forehead. It should help. You have your tv and blankets. Do you need anything else?" I asked.

"No mommy." He said.

"Okay, babe. If you need anything just call out for me or daddy." I said. "Get some rest baby." I added closing his bedroom door.

When it was fully shut, I waddled back downstairs only to find Billy and Grey playing with their food and Tate just sitting there laughing.

"Hey babe! How is he?" Billy asked as the laughing died down.

"He has a fever and is laying down right now." I said.

"If the fever doesn't go away. I'll probably keep him home from school so I can take him to the doctors." I said.

"Okay." Billy said, swallowing. The three of us finished dinner and Tate helped Ryan with cleaning up while I got Grey ready for his bath.

I undressed him and made sure the water was warm and bubbly just how he likes it.

He got in and played around with the toys that were made to be played with in the bath.

"Mommy, why is your belly so big?" He asked, looking at me with his big blue eyes.

"Because I'm carrying your baby sister in there. It's so big because she's growing." I said.

"Oh. Does it hurt?" He asked.

"Well, yes and no. It doesn't hurt to be pregnant it just hurts when she decides to do gymnastics inside my belly." I said.

"Oh. Does she know who I am?" He asked.

"Um. She can probably recognize your voice but she hasn't seen you yet." I said.

"Really? She knows me by the way I talk?!" He asked, smiling widely.

"Yea. Here try talking to her." I said. I sat up on my knees and my belly was right in front of his face.

"Um...Hi Lydia! I'm Grey, one of your older brothers. Um I can't wait till you get here so we can play together. And I love you." He said and placed a small peck to my belly.

I felt her kick and told him. "She's kicking Grey. She knows you baby!" I said and he began to smile more. I finished washing him up and got him out. I wrapped him in a towel and had him walk to mine and Billy’s bedroom so I could get him dressed.

"Kiss daddy goodnight." I said as I put his shirt on.

He climbed over to Billy’s side of the bed and kissed his cheek then grabbed my hand as I walked him to his room.

"There are no monsters under your bed or in your closet. I already made sure that daddy checked. Now try to get some sleep because we may be going out tomorrow." I said.

"Okay! Goodnight mommy!" He said.

"Goodnight baby. Sleep tight." I said and kissed his forehead before leaving his room.

Tate walked past me in the hallway. He just got done brushing his teeth and went to his room. "Don't stay up too late! You have school in the morning!" I said. 

"I won't mom. Night!" He replied.

"Night!" I said back.

I then went to go check on Leighton. When I opened his bedroom door, I saw him moving around in his sleep. He was having a nightmare and was sweating profusely. "Leighton! Leighton, wake up!" I said shaking him. He sat up and gasped for air.

"What happened?" I asked, rubbing his back.

"Mommy! Are you and daddy gonna leave us?" He asked.

"What? No we would never leave you? How do you feel?" I asked.

"I feel worse." He groaned. I felt his forehead and his fever didn't go down.

"I'm sorry baby. Tomorrow mommy will take you to the doctors to see what's going on. Is anything else bothering you?" I asked.

"My hands are getting clammy and my throat hurts when I swallow." He said.

"Okay baby. Just try to sleep if you can't come wake daddy or I up and we'll play it out from there." I said petting his hair.

"Okay mommy." He said. He sounded so sad.

I went back to the room and changed into more comfortable clothes before getting into bed with Billy.

"Finally I can cuddle with two of my babies." He said, pulling me close to him.

I just laughed at him and relaxed against his chest.

"What's wrong baby?" He asked.

"I'm worried about Leigh. He still has a fever and is complaining about his ear and throat hurting." I said.

He didn't really know what to say and neither did I because I was becoming stressed about Leighton. I don't want my baby to be sick when his sister comes.

**-Next Day-**

I saw Leigh was sound asleep in his bed. I then went to go make sure Tate was up for school.

"Morning." I said. He jumped at my greeting. 

"Oh! Morning mom." He said and there on a shirt.

"Be ready. Dad's leaving in fifteen minutes and make sure you eat breakfast." I said. He nodded his head and finished getting ready.

Grey was already awake and Billy was getting him ready. As soon as I woke up, I made an appointment for Leighton because I just wanted to know what was wrong with my son. I let him sleep in since he needed it and went down to join the others before Ryan and Tate left for the day.

It was now 9:15 and I made Leigh's appointment for 10 so I went to go wake him up.

"Stay here Grey, mommy's gonna be right back. I have to get your brother up and in the shower so we can leave." I said.

"Okay mommy." He answered and continued to watch tv.

I walked up the stairs, took about five minutes, but I made it. I went into Leigh's room and saw he was starting to wake up. "Leigh baby. You have to wake up. We have to leave for the doctors in half an hour." I said going over to his bed. He groaned and turned away from me. "Come on baby you have to go. We have to see what's wrong with you. When we come back home you can sleep in mommy and daddy's bed all day until the night time then you'll have to sleep in your bed." I said.

"Promise?" He asked.

"I promise. I'll make sure you're nice and comfortable in our bed." I said pointing out my pinkie finger.

"Okay." He said sitting up.

I got him in the shower and picked out an outfit for him to wear today. Just some sweats and a t-shirt.

Once Leigh was ready, I got Grey changed quickly and got them both in the car.

**\---**

"Well Leighton, I'm afraid you have pneumonia. I will prescribe you some antibiotics to get rid of it." He said.

"How the hell does he have pneumonia?" I asked, arms crossed over my chest.

"He's hand a virus living up in his nose and through his sinuses that got to his lungs. It happens to kids a lot because of the smelt change and mostly because of their allergies. Does he have asthma?" He asked.

"Yeah why?" I asked. 

"Well because he may have some difficulty breathing so make sure to keep his inhaler close so he can puff air quickly and not struggle." He said.

"So what do we have to do now?" I asked.

"I'm gonna prescribe him some antibiotics to take twice a day by itself. Make sure he drinks lots of fluids and keep him well rested because his energy will be drained." He said.

"Can I have a note for school? He missed today and they have a break coming up so I just need one for today." I said.

"Of course. I will have one made when I send over the prescription. Get better Leighton." He said patting his back before stepping out.

I texted Billy and told him about Leigh then went to get the note and left to pick up Leigh's medicine.

We got home within the hour and I got Leigh situated in mine and Billy’s bed after giving him his medicine. I kissed his head and went to go meet Grey downstairs to spend the rest of the morning and afternoon with him.

I spent the rest of the day sitting on the couch and online shopping for Lydia. I bought some more toys, clothes, and shoes for her because she's already so spoiled I just can't stop buying her things.

I looked at the time and saw it was 2:30 which meant Billy was gonna be home soon with Tate. I figured it would be a good time to check on Leigh before the noise increases and wake him up.

When I reached my bedroom door, I heard Leigh making strange noises. I swung it open and saw him struggling for air on the bed. He was sweating like crazy and couldn't breathe. I had his inhaler in my pocket and took it out, popping the lid off and shaking it for him to use it. "Leigh! Leigh honey it's mommy look at me. I need you to take a deep breath when I tell you. Ready and deep breath." I pushed on the cylinder. "Good and one more time ready, deep breath in." I said doing it again and closing it. "Good job baby. Better?" I asked. "Yea. Thank you." He said out of breath. He laid back against the headboard and looked terrified.

I got him a glass of water and sat with him so he could relax. I laid on the bed next to him and pulled him close to me. "Shh, shh, shh. Go back to sleep baby it's okay mommy's here Leigh." I pet his hair and rocked him back and forth. "Shh, just try to relax baby." I said rocking lightly.

I heard a pair of heavy feet come up the steps and into the room. Billy stood at the doorway and stared at us.

"How's he feeling?" He asked, walking towards us.

"Not good. Can you get the boys a snack? I'm gonna stay here with him a little longer because he needs me right now." I said.

"Sure thing. You want anything to eat?" He asked before leaving.

"No. I'm fine. I just want my baby to be better." I said.

He understood and left the room. This is gonna be a long night.

**-Three Days Later-**

I was getting ready to put Grey to bed when I felt a sharp pain run through me. I stopped myself for falling over by holding onto Grey's bed.

I got another pain and it hurt a lot. "Grey, can you go get daddy for me please?" I asked. 

"Mhm." He said. I heard his little feet hit the floor as he ran to get his father.

They both came back frantic.

"Steve!" Billy rushed to my side, wrapping his arm around my waist. "I think it's time Billy." I said shaking my head. "You sure?" He asked. "I think I know what labor pains are. I've had some previous experiences." 

"Okay. I'm gonna send Tate in here with you while I go get the stuff ready and call someone to come watch the boys." He said running out of the room.

"Mommy are you okay?" Grey asked worriedly. 

"Yes honey. Your baby sister is just getting ready to come meet us." I calmly told him.

"Oh okay." He said as Tate walked in the room. "Mom, dad said you're in labor. Can you walk?" He asked. 

"Yeah but I'm gonna need your help." I wrapped my arm around his shoulder as he held me as I walked down the stairs and out the front door.

He sat me in the car where Billy was waiting. Max pulled up and got out of her car.

"We have to go Max. The boys are inside. Make sure Leighton takes his antibiotics." Billy said, starting the car.

"Wait! Tell Leigh I love him. I didn't get a chance to kiss him goodbye." I said.

"Will do. Good luck Steve." Max said walking into our house.

"Let's go have a baby." Billy said backing out of the driveway. I raised an eyebrow and smirked at what he said.

The car ride to the hospital was terrible because we got stuck in traffic and she's wasn't being too nice plus my contractions just seemingly got worse to a point where I wanted to murder Billy.

He helped me inside but I couldn't walk anymore because the pain was just too much for me to handle.

I was brought to a room by wheelchair and wasn't able to get an epidural because my water didn't break yet which sucked.

**\---**

So there I was nine hours into labor. Stomach contracting. High blood pressure. Back pain. I'm exhausted.

My water still hasn't broken so they're sending someone in to break it and then I will be able to get an epidural. I couldn't wait much longer.

I had my hair pulled back and out of my face as I went through my labor.

When the doctor came in to break my water I was relieved because I could now get my epidural.

It took about an hour for everything to be done and I was laboring away again but in less pain than before.

I felt her drop more and more which meant we were getting closer to meeting her.

Billy sat next to the bed and was getting an incoming call from Max. He answered and Leigh wanted to talk to me.

"Mom?" He groaned. He sounded awful and it broke my heart.

"Hi baby. How do you feel?" I asked. 

"Sick." He replied.

"I know. Did you take your medicine?" I asked.

"Yea. Auntie Max just gave it to me." 

"Okay baby. How are Grey and Tate?" I asked.

"They're good. Tate is in his room and Grey and I are watching a movie with Auntie Max." 

"Yeah. I miss you." I told him.

"Miss you too. How much longer until the baby gets here?" He asked.

"Not long honey. I promise we'll call and tell you when she's here." I said.

"Okay. Mommy, I have to go, auntie’s phone is gonna die. I have to go charge it." He said.

"Okay Leigh. Tell Tate and Grey I love them and I love you baby. Hope you feel better." I said.

"Okay bye mommy." He said.

"Bye." I said. I hung up and felt my heart shatter into a million pieces.

Tears welled in my eyes because I just missed my poor baby.

"Steve, what's the matter?" Billy asked.

"I miss Leigh. I wanna be home with my sick baby and care for him." I said, wiping my tears away.

"Steve, you know you can't go home and you know he can't be around you because he's sick." He said.

"I know but it just breaks my heart that he's home suffering and I can't be there." I said.

"I know babe-No! You don't know Billy! He's my baby and I'm his mother. A mother is supposed to be there when their child is sick. I feel like he's mad at me for not being home with him and all I wanna do is just have him fall asleep in my arms like he used to when he was an itty bitty baby." I said.

He was quiet.

"I'm sorry Steve. He's not mad at you for anything. He knows that having a baby is a big thing." He spoke.

"No it's not your fault I'm just stressed. We have her on the way and my kids are home without me. I just don't know what to think anymore." I said, sighing out.

"Well don't think too much because stress isn't good for the baby." He said.

"I know. I'm gonna try to rest so I can have some energy for when I'm pushing." I said.

"Okay my love." He whispered, kissing my forehead before sitting back down in the chair.

I turned to my side and shut my eyes breathing out.

After waiting a long thirteen hours, I was finally ready to get her out.

Billy stood next to the bed, held my hand, and helped lift up my leg.

"You remember what to do right?" She asked. "Uh-huh. Just tell me when." I said.

She got the tray of supplies ready and got my gown situated upward so that my bump was out for show. “You’re getting a contraction so let’s start pushing, Steve.” She said.

I squeezed Billy’s hand and pushed.

"Keep pushing Steve! I can see the top of her head."

"Am I bringing her down?" I asked, stopping to breathe.

"Yes. You're bringing her down with every push." She informed me.

"Okay." I said and pushed down again.

"You're doing so good baby." Billy said, rubbing his thumb along my hand as I squeezed his.

"She has a lot of hair Steve. Keep pushing." She said.

"Does she?" I asked looking up at Billy. He peeked over and nodded his head.

"Push Steve!"

I pushed and felt a burning sensation. "Ooh, is she crowning?"

"Uh-huh. Here comes her head. Pant her head out Steve so you don't tear." She advised.

"Oh god. I'm feeling a lot of pressure." I said. "OW!" 

"Stop pushing!" She said. 

I stopped and began to worry. "What's wrong? Is she okay?" I asked looking between her and Billy.

"She has the cord wrapped around her neck that's why you're feeling pressure. Give me a small push to get the rest of her head out so I can fix this cord situation." She said.

I grunted and stopped immediately.

"You're gonna feel a lot of pressure and burning so just pant for me Steve." She said.

I began to pant because the pressure and burning became unbearable. I threw my head back and panted like she said. I felt her hands move all around my daughter's head and neck to try and free the cord from her neck. I kept moaning out in pain and Billy just rubbed my arm and still felt me squeeze my hand.

"Okay you can push now Steve. Push really big for her shoulders." She said. I lifted my back off the bed and pushed using straining my muscles. "Here she comes! Push Steve!" I nodded and pushed again turning red in the face.

"Oh my god Steve she's right there!" Billy announced watching with his mouth opened full of amazement.

"Steve, reach down and deliver the rest of your daughter." She said.

I reached my arms in between my legs and wrapped my hands around my tiny baby pulling her out. I moaned out loudly feeling her stretch my hole to its widest point. "Oh baby. You're here...I can't...I...my god" I said as I placed her on top of me. She was crying very loud and clear but it sounded amazing.

"She's here babe. You did it!" Billy leaned down towards me and smiled at our baby girl.

He kissed me passionately and placed his large hand on our daughter's back. "Welcome to the world Lydia." He whispered kissing the top of her head.

"Hi sweetheart." I said rubbing off the blood and vernex that lay upon her body. "Aww my sweet girl. Welcome to the family, baby." I whimpered. She opened her eyes and looked up at me. "Hi baby. I'm your mommy Lydia." I said smiling.

"Lydia? That's such a pretty name." My doctor said, looking at her.

"Yea, Lydia Sloan." I said looking up at Billy.

"Beautiful." She said.

"Thank you." I fixed Lydia on my chest and she began to calm down.

"Would you like to do the honors dad?" She asked, handing Billy the scissors.

"Of course." He said taking them and cutting between the clips on her cord.

She was carried to the other side of the room and started to cry again because she wasn't with her mommy. Billy walked over to be with her while they got me ready to deliver the afterbirth.

Once that was done and over with, I anxiously awaited to hold my baby girl. A nurse brought her back to me in a soft pink blanket. The hair on top of her head was sticking up from how much she had. "Someone's been missing her mommy." She said handing my daughter to me.

I had no words. I was just in awe that I just had another baby and it's a girl.

"I think she's hungry so you wanna try to feed her?" She asked.

I nod my head and sit up so Billy could untie the gown and pull it down for my baby girl to eat. I guided her head towards my chest and helped her find my nipple. I led her lips right to it and she latched on in time. She then began to suckle and was eating.

"Billy, can you call Max and tell the boys that their baby sister is here. And then call everyone else to tell them." I said. He nodded his head and got out his phone.

He came back over to us and informed me that they are all on their way. I was happy to hear but also sad because I don't think Leigh is able to be in here with the baby because she might get sick so he's gonna have to stay in the hallway.

Twenty minutes later, a knock was heard at the door and Billy went to go open it. Max was standing there with our boys. Leighton looked a little better but I don't want to risk it just to be safe.

"Hey babe, can you go with Leigh? I don't want him waiting out there by himself." I asked with tears in my eyes because I felt so bad to have him wait outside. 

"Yeah. Just relax Steve. He understands." He whispered kissing my forehead then kissing the top of Lydia's head. He quickly exchanged a hug with Max before going to be with our middle son.

"Hi guys! Come meet your new sister, Lydia." I said holding her out. She was asleep but still looked so cute.

"Aww. She's so tiny." Both Tate and Grey looked down at her.

"Yeah so that means we have to be extra careful when we hold her and do things with her." I said.

"Can I hold her mommy?" Grey asked. 

"Sure. Can you climb up here?" I asked. He made it up on the bed and sat next to me. "Okay now hold your arms out and I will place her in your arms gently but be sure to support her head." I said. I carefully placed her in Grey's arms and let him hold her lightly. "See she likes you baby." I said watching the smile grow on his face.

"Yeah guess she does like me. Hi Lydia. It's Grey, your big brother." He said and kissed the top of her head

"Aww. That was sweet Grey." I said ruffling his hair. His cheeks grew red and he tried to hide his face.

Everyone else came in the room and was able to hold Lydia. Everyone except, Leigh.

They all stayed for a good two hours. Time flies when you're busy.

When it was time for Lydia to go back to their nursery for a bath, I kicked everyone out so I could spend some time with my other baby because I miss him so much.

He walked in by himself and over to my bed.

"Hi baby. How are you feeling?" I asked. 

"Better. My throat still hurts." He said. 

"Yeah. Your fever is gone and you look a lot better. than before." I tell him.

"Yeah" He murmured looking down. 

"What's wrong baby?" I asked. 

"When am I gonna be able to meet Lydia?" He asked.

"I don't know Leigh. We have to wait until you're all better but we can do something else that I think you might like.” I tell him and start to get up. "Come on we're gonna go for a walk." 

"Can you do that?" He asked, unsure. 

"Yeah. I just had a baby. I'm not crippled." 

"Okay then." He said. I took his hand in mine and we walked out of the room. I made sure I had everything covered first before exposing myself in front of the whole hospital.

Billy and the two boys were outside the room playing games on his phone.

"Where are you going?" He asked. 

"We'll be right back." I said looking down at Leigh before walking again. I brought him to the big window where we could see all the babies that were born today. "Look there she is!" I said pointing to the plastic bassinet that held my baby girl.

"Wow." He said pressing his face against the glass.

"Isn't she small?" I asked, wrapping my arm around his shoulder.

"Yeah but she's cute." He said and placed a hand on the glass.

The nurse from before walked in and saw us standing there and went right for Lydia picking her up to bring her to the glass and show her off.

I smiled at the sight of my daughter looking at me and her brother. A small smile grew on her face as Leigh waved to her. "See, she knows you're her brother and she loves you." I said.

"I love you mommy. Thank you." He said hugging me and looking at me.

"I love you too and for what?" I asked.

"For being my mom. I wouldn't want anyone else but you." He said and I felt tears prick my eyes.

"Aww baby. It's an honor being your mother." I said kissing his forehead. He shyly smiled at my words and hugged me again. I loved my kids so much. I would go to the ends of the earth for them. 


End file.
